Forbidden Love
by LittleRose112
Summary: T.K has finally asked Kari out but Tai thinks that this is a bad idea and gate crashes their first date! A Romeo and Juliet story (sort of)
1. The preperation

**Hi guys this is my second story and this time it's about Kari and T.K and Tai's disapproval. **

'Forbidden Love part 1'

I (Kari Kamiya) awoke feeling happy as ever because last night T.K had actually asked me on a date! Wait let me back up a little bit:

Ever since we were both 8 and I had been discovered as the eighth child of the original digidestined group I had loved T.K. I only found out he returned these feelings last night and it made me so happy and the look on Davis's face was priceless!

"Hi Kari," My older brother Tai said slumping into his chair.

"Huh? Oh hi Tai," I said smiling.

Then my brother looked completely confused because there was NO way he was gonna let me date even though I am 13. It killed me though to keep secrets from him because we always told each other everything and he even told me about his crush on Sora.

"Are you alright are you coming down with something?" Tai asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine honest I'm just going shopping with Yolei for a while," I laughed.

Then before he could ask anything else I raced out the door nearly knocking over my mother.

"Oh Hi mum," I said.

"Ok what's wrong Kari?" My mum said.

"T.K asked me out," I whispered so my brother wouldn't hear.

Smiling a massive smile my mum said:

"It's about time! I knew you 2 like each other!"

I felt my cheeks flare red so I ran away bumping straight into Yolei. I smiled as we walked toward the new dress shop in town.

It was my fifth try and this time I was wearing a hot pink one shoulder strap dress which had like a glitter edged cut in the side and 1 toe out high heels to match.

"WOW! You gotta get that it looks perfect on you!"Yolei said.

I smiled before going into the changing room when we'd paid I asked Yolei if she'd help me find some make-up and hair stuff and jewellery.

When I finally returned to my house I only had an hour and a half until T.K came and I hoped my brother would be out with Sora because they'd only just started to date.

So I curled my brown hair and instead of my usual invisible clip I had a pink hair bow. I then put on a pale pink lip gloss and put on some mascara before actually putting my dress on. After my dress was on I put on my pink hoop earrings in and on my red heart necklace before putting on my heels on.

"Kari I'll be in my room if you need me!" My brother yelled.

"Umm are you going out with Sora tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah in 20 minutes why?" Tai asked.

"No reason. Okay you'll be in your room got it!" I said quickly.

I sighed in relief T.K was coming in 30 minutes so that gave him enough time to stay out of sight of Tai.

Tai on the phone to Sora:

Tai: Hi Sora you feel like doing some spying?

Sora: Hi... Nope not if it's to do with Kari and I can only guess it is.

Tai: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

Sora: No if you want to spy on your little sister do it yourself. Besides why do you want to spy on her anyway?

Tai: She's up to something.

Sora: So? She's 13 and old enough to take care of herself.

Tai: Well can we reschedule tonight?

Sora: Sure Bye.

Tai: Bye thanks!

I smiled when I heard the door shut thinking that my brother had gone out on his date and I knew it definitely wasn't her parents because they were visiting my Nan.

Then 10 minutes later I heard a knock on the door and rushed to get it.

"H... WOW!" T.K said making me laugh as I grabbed her jacket.

"Right back at you," I said as I linked arms with him.

"Dammit!" I heard a boy's voice whisper.

I let it slide because I had the guy I needed right here connected to my arm.

I stood there in my apartment with a red face and tried to stop myself cursing.

"They're dating! How could I have not noticed? The in another world act; the shopping and the staying in room for hours!" Tai said, "Well I'm gonna gate crash this date with pleasure and teach little T.K a thing about boxing,"

**(A.N) So what do you think? I'm not writing the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews.**


	2. To date and to get away

**Hi guys thanks for your kind comments it really made me happy here is your wish... Part 2! I do not own digimon.**

"Forbidden Love prt.2: The date and the intruder"

I smiled as T.K kept looking at me with wide eyes and a look of disbelief.

"Hello Kari to T.K!" I said sweetly.

"Huh? Oh yeah Kari you look AMAZING!" T.K said.

"Thanks I..." I started cut off by a bang.

"Do you get the feeling we're being followed?" T.K asked.

"It's probably Davis," I said back.

So I took off my heels and chased after T.K as we sped towards the beach where we'd be having our date.

We sat down on a bench with the picnic T.K had with him and before we could eat I found T.K's eyes on me again. Getting lost in the moment we leaned in for a kiss and just as our lips touched and just as quickly pulled apart again.

For a moment I was confused but when I saw my older brother Tai hitting T.K I understood he was making that clanging, he was the thing I heard and saw in our apartment. Tears welled in my eyes as I ran to stop him.

"Tai please stop!" I said sobbing.

Tai let go and was about to start again but before he did I leapt between the two. I knew my brother couldn't hurt me for we had made a promise when we were little.

"You broke your promise," I said with tears running down my cheeks.

"How!?" Tai asked.

"By hurting him! Tai don't you get it I love him and always will! Like you and Sora!" I answered.

Tai grabbed me and chucked me over his shoulder like I was nothing.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"NO YOU WON'T SEE HIM UNLESS YOU'RE SAVING THE DIGIWORLD AND EVEN THEN I'LL BE WITH YOU!" Tai Screeched.

"Nooo!" I bawled.

When we got inside Tai threw me on the sofa and locked the door before hiding the key in his pocket. I looked at him. Did I do this when he told me about his crush on Sora? No! So why was I his target?

"I hate you! I never want to see your face again!" I screamed

What Kari said almost killed me. I knew I was doing this for the better I knew what guys were thinking and Kari was too young for all that she didn't need it. She would thank me one day.

I could barely breath I had been crying so long that I was almost throwing up. I calmed myself down and laid on my bed for a moment. I needed water so I poked my head around the slightly open door to look out for 'HIM' as I couldn't refer to him as my brother, friend or even his real name, but the coast was clear so I got my glass of water.

As I sat on my bed I thought of an escape plan and I knew exactly what to do but first I needed to call T.K.

The Phone Call:

Kari: T.K?

Matt: No its Matt would you like T.K?

Kari: In a sec. Did he tell you what happened?

Matt: Yeah he did Kari and I'm really mad.

Kari: I'm sorry it's my entire fault.

Matt: No it's your brothers Kari and I'm sorry for what he did.

Kari: Don't call him my brother please Matt. Anyway could you put T.K on although I doubt that he wants to talk to me.

T.K: Kari are you alright did he hurt you?

Kari: Physically no. Emotionally yes.

T.K: I'm glad you're fine Kari.

Kari: Okay I have a plan but you have to promise not to tell anyone not even Matt.

T.K: Fire away and yes I promise.

Kari: We run away to the Digiworld

T.K: Together?

Kari: Together I'll meet you at 11'oclock tonight at the school gates.

T.K: I'll be there. Anything for us to be together Kari.

Kari: I love you bye.

T.K: Love you to. See ya soon.

After Tai had checked on me and I pretended to sleep I heard him go into his room. I knew he'd be asleep in a matter of minutes and I could get the key. Then I remembered that mum had a spare key hidden in her room and only I knew about it.

I then raced into the vacant room and found the key right where it should be I was finally free. When I had got back to the front door I carefully unlocked it before escaping and making my way to school.

Sure enough T.K was waiting happily for my arrival and together we made our way inside. The gate to the Digiworld was already open and all we needed to do was hold up our digivices to the screen to enter.

"Kari I'd rather die than be without you," T.K said to me as we hugged in the Digiworld.

I awoke and went to check on Kari. As I rubbed my eyes and yawned I opened Kari's bedroom door only to gasp because my younger sister wasn't lying in her bed.

"KARI!" I yelled. I knew it was T.K and I was going to make him pay big time.

Matt knew T.K was upset about Tai forbidding him to see Kari so he walked over to the guest room so he could cheer him up.

"Hey T.K?" Matt asked opening the door.

Matt wanted to scream because his brother wasn't lying in his bed.

"T.K!" Matt yelled. This is all Tai's fault and I'm going to make him pay big time, Matt thought.

Both the boys called both the original and new digidestined to help them find their lost younger siblings and made them meet them in the Digiworld.

"YOU!" Matt yelled charging at him.

"What about me?" Tai asked.

"This is your fault!" Matt said back.

"This is T.K's fault," Tai replied.

They were then in battle position their digimon behind them doing the same ready to strike at any time.

**Hope you enjoyed it! There will be another after this one so please give me your feedback through reviews!**


	3. The chase and the run

**Thanks again guys for your comments they really mean loads to me. I do not own digimon.**

'Forbidden love prt 3: all is fair in love and war'

Tai gave Matt a death glare and he returned it. When everyone arrived they sensed the tension and ran to break it up.

"Tai sweetie stop," Sora said pushing on Tai's chest.

"Matt baby stop," Mimi said pushing on Matt's chest (Matt and Mimi were dating).

Whilst everyone else was worrying about the fight Izzy was busy tapping at his laptop to Gennai. Then Joe walked over to Izzy to check if he was ok.

"Yes but this is strange behaviour for Kari and T.K to just run away I have no idea what they were thinking," Izzy replied just a little too loudly.

Everyone then concentrated on him even Tai and Matt.

"None of us know why they ran away," Mimi said as well.

"Because of him he invaded their first date and punched my brother, upset Kari and blamed it on T.K," Matt said pointing at Tai the whole time.

"Tai! You can see why I didn't want to spy on Kari!" Sora shrieked.

Matt shot a glance at Sora before looking sharply back at Tai. Matt then quickly raised his fists before smashing Tai straight in his face.

T.K watched Kari like a hawk as she slept. He wanted her to be safe always even if it meant giving his own life.

"I love you Kari Kamiya and I'd never forgive myself if you ever hurt yourself," T.K whispered.

T.K heard a rustle from the bushes and jumped up with Patamon on his hat. Then he heard voices and could pick out his brothers one in that crowd. So he quickly picked up Kari bridal style with Patamon on his hat and Gatomon asleep with Kari.

After about 3 hours of running T.K carefully set Kari on the floor and kissed her head.

"T.K?" Kari asked as her hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Kari! Did I wake you?" T.K asked.

"No... was that the others you were running from?" Kari asked rubbing her eyes.

T.K nodded before shoving the snoring Patamon off of his head.

"I wasn't asleep," Patamon said.

"Oh and that snoring was my imagination?" T.K asked.

Kari giggled before kneeling behind T.K and hugging him from behind. He smiled and turned around so that their faces were inches apart.

"I love you Takeru Takaishi," Kari said leaning in.

"I love you Hikari Kamiya," T.K said before resting his lips on Kari's.

The kiss was their first (proper one) and it was a combination of love and pleasure.

"Come with me Kari we should find shelter," T.K said helping Kari onto her feet.

"Where are they?! It's getting dark anything could happen!" Tai screamed helplessly.

Everyone stopped to look at their leader sitting on a rock crying his eyes out with a worried Sora trying to comfort him.

"Tai this is strange behaviour. What could have caused it?" Izzy questioned.

"*Clearing throat* Umm Izzy..." Joe began with Izzy turning around, "MAYBE KARI!"

That made Izzy look at the ground and Matt look at Tai.

"Tai, when we find them you gotta say sorry," Matt said.

"NO THEY RAN AWAY THAT'S EVEN WORSE! YOUR BROTHER COULD HAVE GOT KARI HURT OR WORSE KILLED! SO WHEN WE FIND THEM KARI IS UNDER MY WATCH EVERY SECOND OF EVERYDAY! OH AND T.K HE'S GONNA PAY!" Tai said breathing heavily.


	4. On the hunt

**Hi guys this chapter is dedicated to Sappy19 because of your great comments! I On with the chapter! **

'Forbidden love prt-4: On the hunt'

Kari was looking at T.K. Oh he's so beautiful, Kari thought to herself.

"Are you okay Kari?" T.K asked concerned.

"Yeah T.K I'm fine. I miss Tai. I think maybe we did the wrong thing," Kari sighed.

"I miss Matt to... do you still love me?" T.K asked.

Kari looked up and shifted herself on the log they were on so that her face was just inches away from his.

"I will love you T.K until the moment I die," Kari said before planting her lips onto T.K's.

For a moment T.K didn't do anything but when he realised what was happening he kissed back. They were so lost in the kiss that they didn't hear the digimon emperor and a pack of Monochromon appear.

"Well, well what do we have here? You young digidestined are in love?" The digimon emperor evilly laughed.

Then he whispered something to 2 Monochromon and they charged at the couple. Then Patamon managed to boom bubble but made no difference so he was just swatted aside. Then Gatomon leaped out of Kari's grasp and used her claws to knock over one of the attackers. Even though she succeeded the first time Gatomon was grabbed by the digimon emperor.

Kari gasped loudly as the Monochromon grabbed her in its jaw.

"Get off! T.K HELP!" Kari cried helplessly.

"I'm coming Kari!" T.K yelled.

The group hadn't rested for hours and everyone was beginning to get tired. They were about to sit down when they heard a girl scream.

"Kari!" Tai yelled.

When we reached the bush right next to where the attack was going on.

"T.K HELP ME!" They heard Kari cry desperately.

Tai was about to run out with Agumon but Matt jumped in front.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Tai ordered.

"Just watch please. Tai you owe me," Matt asked.

Tai huffed and walked over to watch and he saw:

Patamon Digivolve to Angemon

Angemon attack the Monochromon and Kari go flying

T.K catch Kari give her a quick kiss and set her on the floor

Then he noticed T.K attack the Digimon Emperor

T.K yelled "You dare hurt Kari!"

And then T.K managed to scare the Digimon Emperor away

Tai stood with his mouth wide open and then Sora walked over to close it and as she did she planted her lips on his. After she'd pulled away she said:

"Your gonna catch flies,"

That made everyone laugh but after a while we realised that we'd just found T.K and Kari.

"Hey bro!" Matt said running towards T.K before giving him a bro hug.

"Matt!" T.K said smiling.

"Way to go! You and Kari are perfect," Matt said as Kari walked over and hugged Matt then kissed T.K on his cheek.

"Your blushing T.K," Kari said making T.K blush a deeper shade of red, "you look so cute when you blush,"

Kari stopped flirting when Tai came out of the bushes.

"Tai..."

"No Kari don't say anything," Tai said making Kari look like she was about to cry, "I can see T.K is willing to give his life to keep you safe. I give you my blessing to date Kari,"

Kari's face lit up and so did T.K's before they turned to each other and engulfed into a kiss. Making Tai clear his throat but before he could really stop them Sora ran over and lunged into his arms and put her lips to his.

Matt and Mimi had a small kiss before walking hand in hand to go get the others to come over. When they reached the others Davis had his mouth wide open and looked as if he was a statue.

"Ha How?" Davis asked.

Tai then with Sora on his arm walked over and ruffled Davis' hair with his free hand. Everything was happy until... BANG! ROAR!

"HELLO DIGIDESTINDED!" the shrill shriek came.

Kari's head whipped around to see a type of Greymon standing in front of her.

"Why do you want me?" She cried and T.K pulled her behind him protectively.

"Because if I get rid of you I figured that most of this group will fall apart," The Digimon Emperor replied.

"I'M NOT THAT IMPORTANT!" Kari screamed then looked behind at the others all hanging our heads.

The Greymon the growled and grabbed Kari.


	5. The end

**Hi guys sorry for the delay lots is going on at school **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters.**

Kari screamed as she was lifted into the air.

"KARI!" Tai and T.K both yelled.

Kari looked down just as she felt the tear slip down her cheek. Why should I live, she asked herself. Then she thought really carefully she felt the answer in her heart. I should live because people love and care about me and the same goes for them, she thought.

The Greymon's teeth cut into her arms as she struggled trying to think of a plan. Then it hit her.

"Oh mister!" She yelled.

The Digimon emperor looked down at her.

"Please may I come up there with you this guys teeth are hurting me," She said batting her eyelids.

The Digimon emperor ordered the Greymon to let her go.

Tai saw Kari climb from the Greymon's jaw. He also saw her kick the emperor. However he just couldn't bring himself to see the fact that Kari could take care of herself.

He only accepted T.K in the end because he knew he was going crazy (and he made Kari happy).

He then saw Kari run to T.K with tears streaming down her face before entangling herself in a hug with him. He then saw the kiss and smiled. He understood now. Kari and T.K was him and Sora and that made him happy.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS MARK MY WORDS!" They all heard the Digimon emperor shout.

"Whatever dude, take a chill pill," Davis said back.

Everyone was laughing all the way home. Tai thought, I couldn't ever give this up this is my family.


End file.
